A Very Special Day for Michael
by D-man 523
Summary: Michael's birthday arrives, but he doesn't get everything he wanted. Random oneshot. Rated K-plus to be safe.
1. Michael's Birthday

Do you _really _think that I own the office? If I was the creator, I'd be writing new episodes, or counting my money! Dumbass...

* * *

"Today is a very special day!" Michael said as he walked into the office. "It was a 'Very special day' yesterday. What is it today?" Angela said in her melancholy voice. Kevin spoke up: "It's actually been a special day every day thepat couple weeks." "Yes, Kevin, but today really _is _a special day. It's my birthday!" The office was silent. "Yay!" Jim clapped ad put on his akward smile. Pam looked at him and smiled. (Itaics are camera interviews) _Pam: Michael has to be treated like a kid. Every year we have a big party for him, an we have to act all happy. It's kinda funny. Kinda... Sigh_... "Anyways, quess wht we're gonna do today!" He boomed. ""Have a party for Mikey?" Jim said. "Like, WOW! You're_ right_! And at my party, we're going to eat CAKE! Isn't it going to be GREAT!" Everybody in the office(except Mike) exchanges strange & akward looks. Oscar put his face in his hands. "Hey, what's up, sad sack?!" Michael asked him. "Well, you throw these stupid partys every year. They cost a lot of money, and nobody even en-" "I think your parties are fun." Phyliss says before Oscar can finish. "They're real nostailgic. Like from when I wa a kid." "And Jan doesn't like the parties either." "Yes, Oscar, but I think that-" "I kind of like the parties too." Toby inturrupts. "Dang it! Nobody care what you think about my party!" Michael yelled at him. He shrinked back and chewed his pencil. "Like, WOW. See you in 3 hours, I hope to have a happy b-day!" "Wait Michael, why didn't you tell me about this in advance?" Dwight said from th corner. " Uh, because. I wanted it to be a suprise." "Oh."

* * *

The theme song for _The Office _plays.

* * *

"Oh my _god_! Like, WOW!" Michael boomed as he stepped into the office. Unfortunately, it was only momentary. He had expected more. He looked around and saw 3 streamers, a small cake, and 1 balloon. "Wh- what is this?" "These is your birthday decorations. The office was alread cluttered, so we didn't get much." Jim said. "I personally picked out al the decorations. Question: Do you like the streamers?" Dwight bragged. "No! No, I do _not _like the streamers! There's only 3 of 'em! 3! And look at this cake! It's- It's so _small_!" he walked over to the cake and pushed it. It only made it halfway off the table, so he pushed it again. "And 1 balloon! 1! And what does it say-" He turned the balloon so everyone could see it. "_It's a girl_?! Why?!" "Because, that's all they had." Dwight said. Everyone looked at himand scolded. "What? I tried!" "I'm takin a personal day. Goodbye! No, more like BADbye!" And with that, Michael walked out the door. He didn't come back for 2 days.


	2. Suprise!

Michael walked into the office two days after his birthday fiasco. "Hey, what are you doing?" Dwight asked. Michael didn't respond. "Well that was wierd. Michal never doesn't not answer me. Hey Michael! Is somthing wrong?" "No, Dwight. Everything's fine. Now go away." Angela suddenly spoke up. "He's deppressed, Dwight. Can't you tell?" "Well, uh, I guess not."

* * *

Later in the office, Toby was quietly sitting in his chair, chewing his pencil. Michael walked out of his office. "Hey, Michael." "You know what?! I'm leaving early!" Michael left. Everyone looked at each other & shrugged.

Michael walked out into the parking lot. He saw a car that looked just like his and opened the door. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Michael stepped back and yelled. "Oh, sorry Michael." Toby yelled out of the window and turned the beeping car's alarm off. Michael walked over to his car. At his house, he found a bottle of Scotch in his pantry. "That's strange. That wasn't there before." Then he walked into his living room. "SUPRISE!" Michael suddenly fainted. Everyone from the office had beatan him to his house and thrown a suprise party! Dwight ran over to Michael. "Oh my god! He's had a heart attack!!!" Dwight grabbed his cell phone and called 911. Everyone sighed.


	3. Epilogue

When the ambulance came, Jan came out and told them to leave and that everything was fine. Apparently, she sounded suspicious, so the crew investigated the house and found nothing A strew, other than a surprise party gone wrong. Sorry for the run-on sentence. Anyways, Michael had regained consciousness a only a few seconds before the ambulance arrived. "Like, WOW! You guys put on an entire surprise party for me! Thanks!" "Oh, it was no problem!" Jim said. _Jim: It was enormously h__ard to put this on. But I'm glad he's impressed._ All went well for the rest of the party, and everyone was happy. Even tantrum throwing Mikey.

-The End-


End file.
